vongola shadow
by AngieRoxas
Summary: Un cielo está a punto de romperse, creyó que el mundo había caído hasta volverse un infierno, pero conocer a cierta primavera le dio una oportunidad de creer otra vez en las personas ¿Ella recordará aquella promesa o seguirá oculta?
1. Chapter 1

YO NO POSEO KHR

RESUMEN COMPLETO

Un cielo está a punto de romperse, creyó que el mundo había caído hasta volverse un infierno, pero conocer a cierta primavera le dio una oportunidad de creer otra vez en las personas ¿Ella recordará aquella promesa o seguirá oculta?

DÉCIMO CEDEF

DÉCIMO VONGOLA

UNA PRIMAVERA

UN PASADO

UN PRESENTE

PERO DOS FUTUROS

…

AngieRoxas :

Bueno es una idea tan linda, gracias a una amiga mía , espero que les guste


	2. El inicio

YO NO POSEO KHR

RESUMEN COMPLETO

Un cielo está a punto de romperse, creyó que el mundo había caído hasta volverse un infierno, pero conocer a cierta primavera le dio una oportunidad de creer otra vez en las personas ¿Ella recordará aquella promesa o seguirá oculta?

 _Este es tu primo Tsunayoshi , al cual servirás y apoyarás cuando te conviertas en su asesor interno_

 _P-Pero otosan el tío ya lo hace y-y yo no quiero estar en la mafia, me da miedo._

 _M-Mira todos creímos que serías el décimo pero Nono te califico como su asesor interno, sé que es duro , sé que no quieres estar pero es la única forma de mantener el orden , hay muchos que desean hacerse el poder con Vongola y con CEDEF, aun eres muy joven y tal vez no lo entiendas pero queremos que lo que conocíamos desaparezca con ustedes dos, serás el único que lo sepa, porque tienes que prepararte para cuando llegue la hora de encontrarte con él , sé que es duro, pero lo tienes que hacer._

Un niño que recién había cumplido 9 años, paso por muchas cosas a esa edad , perder a su madre, por la mafia, y estar en ella, era lo más horrible que podía tener, odiaba la mafia le arrebataba todo lo que tenía, ya no le quedaba nada, seguía caminando por aquella ciudad al que su padre le había traído , para conocer a aquel que lo ataría para siempre a lo que màs odiaba, tenía miedo, así que solo decidió caminar, estar solo para él , era normal , ya estaba acostumbrado, se preguntó a su corta edad como es que llego a esto, en verdad podría cambiar algo o estaba destinado a hacer llorar a niños como el en el futuro.

Cuando al no darse cuenta se tropezó de la nada y terminó por empujar a una persona a su adelante, en serio como es que puede ser tan torpe y mucho màs cuando esta pensativo, fue cuando un grito de una niña lo despertó, inmediatamente se compuso y vio a una niña aproximadamente de su edad llorando, mirando su vestido en el cual había caído su helado, no tuvo que sumar dos más dos para saber que fue el quien lo hizo, busco por todas partes si había algo para ayudarle, le tendió su mano, y ella empezó a llorar mucho más, tuvo que taparse los oídos para que no se los reviente, intento disculparse, pero la niña amenazó con empezar a hacer una rabieta, eso lo asusto asi que fue y agarro su pañuelo y le ayudo a limpiarse, ella empezó a llorar

 **M-Mi helado, que malo desu HARU NO HIZO NADA DESU HAHIIIIIIIIII**

K-K-omen eh Haru?

…

 **¿Quién eres tu ,como conoces el nombre de Haru eres un niño abusivo, abusas de HARU POR SER UNA NIÑA, PERO HARU ES UNA DAMA HAHHHHHHHHIIIII**

….

u.u U Komenasai, eh te ayudaré quieres otro helado yo te lo compro pero por favor no llores, no me gusta ver a una niña llorar

 **snif snif**

 **O-OK solo porque le compraras a Haru un helado pero el vestido de Haru snif snif, los padres de Haru se molestaran**

-….

Lo siento yo le explicare a tus padres que fue mi culpa,

 **HAHI gracias desu eres muy caballeroso *sonriendo***

*sonrojado* eh? B-bueno es algo que se debe de hacer no, un niño jamàs debe de lastimar a una niña y siempre debe ayudarla , era lo que mi madre siempre decía

 **Hahi, eres muy lindo desu…* se le encendió el foco*….entonces Haru se casara contigo**

Eh?

… **okasan dice que si conozco a un niño que diga eso y que tenga unos bonitos ojos no le deje libre desu**

…B-Bueno ya me voy-

 **HAHI espera desu *sujetándolo d l brazo* Haru no quiere que te vayas desu**

…..*sonrojado* e-es l-linda

M-Me tengo que ir

… **P-Pero*empezando a sollozar*..**

O.O u BUENO CREO QUE ME PUEDO QUEDAR UN RATO MÁS N-NO LLORES POR FAVOR

 **Hahi Haru está feliz**

Me alegro Haru

Niño yA sabe el nombre de Haru pero Haru no sabe el nombre del futuro esposo de Haru,

 ***Sonrojado* P-Pero que dices ….*suspiro* bueno mi nombre es Ieyatsu**

*sonriendo* Bonito nombre del esposo de HARU

 **Fue un encuentro corto pero la alegría y el hecho de que aun haya algo puro en esta vida encendió una llama en el este fue el inicio de la determinación y ciertos sentimientos que irán creciendo**

ANGIEROXAS

Disculpen alguna falla ortográfica, nos leemos luego ;3


End file.
